Martin J. Moody
Martin J. Moody is the main character and the secondary protagonist of Mitchell Van Morgan. Martin is Mitchell's good friend and friendly rival. Also works as a Warehouse worker/Food Griller. He often gets tricked by Marquessa's evil schemes to get rid of Mitchell and he is lonely only by his Redhead-American nature. Martin is a Redhead-American teenager and the current guardian of the Master Stone, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect it from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Moody Clan and last of the Redhead-Americans on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to climb up walls. He can also trap the wind under his hair to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Martin is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on the Floating Island protecting the Master Stone, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Martin can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Mitchell's oldest friends and rivals. Martin possesses Martial Arts skills, Bare-knuckle boxing talent, ferocity, he also has an encyclopedic knowledge of all things having to do with Jamaicans and he always jumps to the wrong conclusion. His runaway imagination often annoyed the rest of the gang (his favorite magazine is the National Exaggerator) and, before accusing Mitchell or Marquessa for absolutely no reason (which happens in nearly every episode), he often stated a ridiculous example, such as Mole people or aliens from another planet. he can get the point at times. Martin's main asset is his tremendous strength, having demonstrated enough power to knock his opponents down with a single punch or kick. He is also expert in hand-to-hand combat. Martin was an outspoken, ferocious, not to mention hot-tempered; Often getting tricked by Marquessa's malicious schemes to get rid of Mitchell, He sees a way to find out truth about his power by exploring his entire island to do so. Martin is independent, wild, tough and a loner by nature. Like how Mitchell embodies the wind, Martin embodies the mountain; stern, unmovable and anchored to his duty. Due to having lived in seclusion for most of his life, Martin is a rather antisocial and reclusive individual. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, straight-forward and somewhat egotistical. Martin is fiercely loyal to his homeland, and does whatever is in his power to protect it. He prefers to stay close to the island's current power stone shrine to keep a watchful eye over everything on his home. Despite this devotion, Martin is willing to leave his duty whenever his help is needed, or when he feels the Master Stoine and his Floating Island home will be safe. Though Martin has found other lifestyles appealing, he will never trade away his duties as he is far too devoted to his role as guardian. When not performing his duties, Martin prefers spending his time practicing his fighting skills, going treasure hunting or hang out with his friends. Credits Movies Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan characters Category:Mitchell Van Morgan Category:Ginger haired Characters Category:Characters with red hair Category:Teenagers Category:Muscular Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Mitchell's friends Category:Pugilists Category:Male characters Category:Characters created by Nickelodeon (Japan) Category:Heroes Category:Christians Category:Weightlifters Category:Townspeople Category:Chefs Category:Guardians Category:Warehouse workers Category:Citizens of Raleighopolis